The guardian of RWBY
by grimmreapper90
Summary: gold eyes, white hair and a face mask. what is he hiding? what are his connections to yang and ruby? why does his hair and eyes change colors? where does he get his suits made? silver, a boy who has a dark past filled with pain and loss, haunted by his own demons will he ever be able to feel that he can reclaim what was stolen from him.[rated M for violence, swearing, adult themes]


**helloooo ladies and gentleman this is grimmreapper90 and this is the start of a new story I had come up with so I hope you all like it. please enjoy.**

 **p.s. I own nothing besides the oc all original characters belong to monty oum, bless his soul.**

* * *

The Guardian of RWBY

chapter 1

 **Author's POV**

 **night of the dust robbery**

 **vale police station**

Walking down the halls of the vale police station is a young man looking around the age of 17 dressed in a long tailed silver dress coat with a black vest, white button up dress shirt with a silver tie, silver dress pants and black combat boots. He has long white hair that goes down past his shoulders kept in a tight knot keeping his hair tight against his head, but there are two bumps in his hair on top of his head only noticeable if you examine him closely, he walks with a purpose but has his head low keeping his gaze on the floor keeping others from seeing his golden eyes and lower face mask covering from his nose down, it has his emblem on it which is a red crystal heart that has a white sword going through it from top to bottom, he is quite tall for his age being about 6'6", he has a lean body structure that could easily resemble a swimmers body but he has broad shoulders, most of his features are covered by the clothes and mask of course.

He walks thru the halls of the police station heading towards the interrogation room, when he gets past it he walks into the observation room, little does he know how the simple act of entering this room will forever change silver's life.

 **Silvers pov**

'why the hell could ozpin need me so late at night here at the police station.' I think to myself as I enter the observation room to see the headmaster of beacon academy standing there looking thru the one way mirror.

'what is he concentrated on so intently on the other side?'

I make my way over to him and look thru the glass to see a girl that could be around the age of 15 sitting in a chair at a table facing the mirror, she is wearing a black and red outfit with a battle skirt, corset and a red cape and hood, the outfit has long black sleeves that go to her wrist and she has almost knee high black boots with black leggings on underneath, her eyes are silver and she has short messy black hair that has red tips in the front, glynda is in there and is looking at a tablet scroll with a serious face while the girl just looks nervous.

'but that girl...there is something vaguely familiar about her.'

"so ozpin what is it that you called me down here for at this time of night, I was quite busy when you called me." I say to him slightly annoyed.

"oh sorry about that, I hope it wasn't anything to important, but I called you down mr. silver cause I wish you to test this girl, I am thinking of letting her into the academy despite her age, she shows potential I just need to know what kind." ozpin says to me then takes a sip of the coffee mug in his hand.

"alright I can do that but lets make this quick, I have much to do back in my lab, by the way what is the girls name?" i say to him as I start to head for the door.

"her name is Ruby...Ruby Rose." ozpin says which makes me stop dead in my tracks and turn to face him with a shocked face.

"...no... I am going back to beacon, goodbye." I say to him as I quickly head for the door to leave.

"silver wait!" ozpin says to me assertively, I stop in the open door and turn to look at him over my shoulder.

"i think this is something you need to do and I am pretty sure she won't recognize you anyway, you are very different from back then so I do not see a problem with this." ozpin says to me.

"*sigh* you have a point...but lets make it quick." I say to him in a defeated tone and head to the observation room with ozpin moving to get ahead of me.

As we enter the room glynda stands in front of us blocking us from being seen and speaks to the girl.

"someone here wants to meet you." glynda says to her then side steps to let us in.

ozpin heads to stand near the table in front of ruby with a plate of cookies and I go to stand off to the side, glynda looks to me and adopts a slightly surprised look with a raised eyebrow, I go to stand by her side and observe ruby, glynda looks to me with sharp eyes and has a questioning gaze, I look to her and pat my left pocket, she understands the gesture and nods to me.

I notice ruby looking between me and ozpin and has a thoughtful expression on her face, tho when she looks at me she seems to be focused on my gold eyes and my half mask, then opzin speaks to her while leaning a bit to look into her eyes.

"Ruby Rose...you have silver eyes hmmm coincidence I think not."

"umm thanks I guess." ruby replies nervously.

"so where did you learn to do this?" ozpin asked as he pointed at a scroll glynda was holding that was showing ruby fighting with a black and red sniper scythe.

"s-signal academy."

"they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever made?" ozpin asked her.

"well one teacher in particular taught me."

"i see..." ozpin said then sat down and placed a plate of chocolate ship cookies on the table which ruby started to eat them quickly when she was given the okay.

"i've only seen two people use a scythe with that skill one if I remember was a dusty old crow.." ozpin said leaving the sentence hang for ruby to finish most likely.

"oh yea that's my uncle qrow, but who is the other person?" ruby states.

"oh don't worry about that miss rose, now tell me what are you doing at a combat school anyway?" ozpin asked.

"i'm training to be a huntress, it's my life long dream, huntresses live enchanting lives full of adventure and romance while helping people and I want to do that with every fiber of my being." ruby says honestly to him.

"do you know who I am?" ozpin ask her.

"yes your professor ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy." ruby say.

'how would she not know who you are ozzy if she is training to be a huntress, it seemed like a useless thing to ask' I thought to myself.

"hello." ozpin says with a slight smile after taking a drink of his mug.

"nice to meet you." ruby replies

"so you want to come to my school?" ozpin ask her 'of course she does ozzy, quit asking the obvious!'

"more then anything sir."

"well ok but first I would like to preform a quick test first is that ok?" ozpin says to her.

"well umm sure I guess." ruby replies nervously.

Ozpin gestures to me without turning his head and I walk to stand next to ruby but this close proximity to her is driving my head insane, she looks up to me with her silver eyes and my gold eyes connect with her and I am suddenly lost in them while my head starts to have memories swimming thru it.

"this is doctor silver he is kinda like my assistant he will be administering the test." ozpin says which knocks me back to reality.

"sorry miss rose I got lost in thought for a second there." I say while I reach into my left pocket and pull out a perfectly clear dust crystal.

"ooh that's ok dr. silver, soo umm what is this test exactly?" she ask me, I hold the crystal out to her with a open palm.

"i want you to take this crystal and hold it like I am and simply push your aura into it." I say to her.

She nods to me and takes the crystal in her hand having it rest on her palm, her rose red aura flares around her while she focuses on the crystal which then stated to fill with her aura color but looks like a swirling hurricane inside the crystal, after a few more seconds a bright light starts to emit from the crystal while the aura inside it starts to turn more violent, the light flashes and makes everyone look away from the bright light.

[crack]

the sound of cracking is heard and the light dies down to reveal ruby with her aura still up but the crystal has broken in half and is back to being clear, ruby looks a little nervous at this, ozpin and glynda both have raised eyebrows while I am slightly wide eyed.

'to have a result like this is surprising...she may just have the kindest brightest soul in all of ramnent meant for great things.' I think to myself in slight shock as I looked between ruby and the broken crystal till ozpin spoke up.

"so silver what is your verdict?" he asked me, I look to ruby's eyes and answer him while looking at her.

"i would accept her professor ozpin." I say to him I hear glynda let loose a 'hmph' at this.

"very well then, ruby rose catch the flight to beacon academy in two days and welcome to beacon, you may go now I think your sister is waiting outside to get you, please have a good night." ozpin says to her with a slight smile.

"oh thank you thank you thank you professor ozpin you won't regret this, but may I ask what that test was about dr. silver?" ruby says excitedly to ozpin then me as she hands back the broken crystal which I put back in my pocket.

"do not worry about the test miss rose you will learn more in due time, there is no need to rush the pursuit of knowledge, now have a nice evening miss rose." I answer her which immediately brings a pout to her face from not getting the answers she was wanting.

"oh ok then dr. silver, have a good night." ruby says then leaves quietly thru the door.

"so silver what is the real verdict of the test?" ozpin ask me so I turn to look at him and glynda.

"well the test showed she has a pure soul and is willing to do what is needed when faced with a challenge, her going to beacon even at her early age is the most logical thing to better prepare her for the challenges which are certain to appear in her path, after all for every bright light there is an equally deep darkness." I say to him and he adopts a thoughtful expression with a finger on his chin, but then glynda approaches me and places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a caring look.

"silver are you ok? I saw you blank out earlier." she ask me.

"i'm ok mom it was just...difficult...running into someone that could remind me of the past." I say to her sorrowfully with my head looking to the ground, she pulls me into a hug.

"it's ok silver, it's all behind you now." she says quietly to me, she holds me for a few more seconds then lets go of me.

"thanks mom." I say to her with a small smile thru my mask, she just smiles at me.

"silver you remember the guardian program?" ozpin asked me.

"yes of course after all I am the one who thought it up and brought the idea to you but you have yet to apply it." I say to him with a raised eyebrow along with glynda next to me.

"well I want to start it this year and I want you to be the first guardian." ozpin says to me, glynda sharpens her eyes at him.

"ozpin I do not think that is wise, silver already has enough on his plate with everything he does already and now you want him to pretty much be a student as well along with being a guardian to a team of first years, along with his...condition, it would be unwise to put him in that kind of situation." glynda says to him sternly.

"miss goodwitch I believe this decision is his to make, he has the combat experience and everything else he will need to be a guardian and with his help we will be able to tell if the guardian program can be a success for future teams, he will just be a..trial run." ozpin says to her but she still looks like she wants to fight it but I speak up before her.

"ozpin as much as I would like to make sure the guardian program becomes a success with this trial run there honestly has to be a better choice." I say to him, he shakes his head no slowly.

"i wouldn't trust anyone but you for this and I feel this will also help you as well, after all your lab and the two of us are no substitute for what you need in your life, and with you being a guardian of a team you will be able to share with them some of your experience and help mentally prepare them for the road that lays ahead of them." ozpin says to me with a honest voice, I look to him with a thoughtful face, while glynda looks at me with worried eyes.

"[sigh] very well then ozpin I will do it but do not come complaining to me when some of my other work starts to fall behind a bit." I say to him calmly while rubbing my forehead, he smirks at me.

"very good silver I can deal with that, as for now you can return back to beacon but I expect you to be on the plane with the first years for your usual job responsibility." ozpin says to me.

"of course ozpin, have a good night, I will see you both back a beacon." I say to them as I head to leave to go back to beacon.

 **Time skip**

'oh thank god I had my coffee this morning, if I didn't I probably would have jumped out a window and gotten to beacon my own way, these new first years are worst then last year...this is going to be an interesting school year I think.' I think to myself as I stand near the front of the air ship with my hands behind my back in my usual outfit with an authoritative air around me while I watch over the new students.

Only a few really stand out to me, a scraggly blond haired boy with some upper body armor and a sword on his hip, ruby in her signature red cape and hood, yang xiao long, older half sister to ruby rose with her signature long blond mane and a girl with black hair and a bow on top of her head reading a book while peacefully sitting down not to far from me but every now and then I notice she takes looks my way and when I look to her she quickly goes back to reading, I am thankful that the two sisters have their back to me at the moment, I don't really want them to notice me, then I notice the blond boy walking my way looking sick as a dog.. 'maybe I should do something about that.'

I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder and he looks to me.

"are you feeling unwell?" I ask with a hint of concern.

"...yeaaa..i'm not liking this ride to much." he says to me while sounding nauseous, I nod to him and reach into a my right pocket and pull out a pill bottle, I open it up and put two pills in my hand and hand them to him.

"these will help fight the nausea and settle your stomach, just take them and have a seat and relax." I say to him and he nods to me and takes the pills.

"thank you..."

"silver, and you are jaune arc correct?" I say to him and he nods again.

"thank you silver." he then walks away and goes to sit down, I barely get a moment to myself before I notice the two sisters making a B line right for me.

"this is dr. silver yang, the guy I told you about." ruby says as they get close to me, I notice yang is eying me up and down and gets a blush when she looks into my eyes, they now stand only a few feet from me.

"hello again dr. silver." ruby says to me happily.

"hello again to you miss rose are you enjoying the flight to beacon so far?" I ask her in a business tone which made yang blush a bit more...'ughhh not this again, what is it about my voice that effects women so much.'

"soo how old are you exactly?" yang ask out of the blue. 'he looks way too young and handsome to be a doctor...but then again most parents would be thrilled if their kid nabbed a doctor hehe' yang thought to herself.

"i am 17 miss xiao long, and if you are wondering why I have a doctor title it is because I studied very hard from a young age and earned it." I say to her calmly but she got a little surprised that I knew her name.

"wait! how did you know my name?" yang ask a bit shocked.

"it is just one of my job responsibilities at beacon nothing to worry about." I say to her to dodge the truth.

"oohh so are you like a teacher or something?" yang ask while stepping a bit closer to me.

"i am many things at beacon academy and over time you will learn what they are as for now just know I am here to make sure this flight goes smoothly." she adopts a puzzled look with a slight pout 'well if he is a teacher I want to be in his class, if he is a student then I want to be in his classes... I wonder if he has a girlfriend?' yang thought to her herself.

"dr. silver do you by chance have a girlfriend?" yang ask with a playful smile, ruby blushes maddly with embarrassment.

"yaaannnngg!" ruby cries in embarrassment.

"it is fine miss rose no need to be embarrassed it is only a question and to answer your question miss xiao long, no I don't have a girlfriend." I say to ruby who calms a bit then to yang who gets a big smile and steps forward to put an arm over my shoulder but I immediately tense up and duck out of her grip and angrily glare at her with my eyes as red as fire.

"miss xiao long as a personal preference of mine please refrain from touching me in the future is that understood?" I say to her assertively which shocks her a bit and her eyes widen along with ruby's, they both nod at me.

"good now if you don't mind I must be getting back to my responsibilities." I say to them and then straighten my suit a bit and walk away from them heading towards the captains cabin, I open it and walk in.

"captain reynolds can I get a status report?" I say to the captain as I move closer to his seat, he turns his head to face me.

"ahh dr. silver right away, all levels are green and we should be approaching beacon academy in a little bit."reynolds says to me.

"and how is the new upgrades to the dust engines?" I ask him as I turn to face a few readout panels and check them looking for any irregularities.

"the upgrades you made are handling perfectly, at this rate we could travel to all four cities and still have enough dust to make it back to vale."

"hmm good very good but make sure you keep an eye on the dust distribution and delivery system along with the containment fields and heat shields and alert me if any of them go above the normal levels, other then that continue as you were captain reynolds." I say to him as I head for the door.

"of course dr. silver and enjoy the ride." reynolds says as I open the door and step back into the passengers cabin to keep up with my responsibilities.

Upon entering the passengers cabin I take notice of everyone and don't spot anything out of the ordinary, yang and ruby are talking amongst themselves, mister arc is seated while still looking a little green behind the gills, but the one thing out of place is the black haired bow wearing girl is not where she was and I do not see nearby...suspicious.

I walk across the room and head towards the outside balcony to get some fresh air, once outside the winds start to whip the tail of my hair and coat while I stand at the front with only a few other students out here, a minute goes by before I feel someone tap my shoulder, I turn to see the black haired bow wearing girl looking at me with amber eyes.

"is there something I can help you with ma'am?" I ask her respectfully.

"maybe, I just have a few questions for you." she says to me.

"very well then I will answer them to the best of my ability."

"thank you, now are you a student of beacon along with the rest of us?"

"hmmm I guess you could count me as a student but that is not entirely true as well." I tell her with a so so hand gesture.

"then what else do you do at beacon?" she ask curiously.

"many things but those are all things for a later time miss.." I tell her and leave my sentence hang for her to finish.

"belladonna, blake belladonna." I put my hand out for her to shake.

"pleasure meeting you miss belladonna, my name is silver, please address me as silver or dr. silver."

[ring, ring] a ringing comes from my scroll.

I pull my black scroll out and see it is the captain so I answer it.

"captain is there a problem?" I ask him.

" _dr. silver! Radar shows three signatures coming right at us from 12 o'clock!"_ the captain says a bit panicked, I adopt a serious attitude.

"captain call all students to get inside and buckle down, prepare dust barriers and stay on track to beacon I will take care of the bogies." I tell him sternfully.

" _right away dr. silver."_ with that he hangs up.

[will all students please return to the passenger cabin and strap in.] the captain says over the intercom, all the students outside start to head inside except blake.

"miss belladonna please head inside and return to your seat." I tell her sternfully as I turn around and see in the horizon three black figures heading our way.

"are you sure you don't need any help, after all I have been training for this." she tells me as she pulls a wide black katana off her back.

"unless you can fly you will be of no help and I do not plan on letting them getting close enough for you to be able to help even with long range combat, now follow my orders and return to your seat." I say as I jump up on to the railing and just stand on it.

 **Blake pov**

'he has a point, I can't fly..but how does he plan on getting to them, his coat isn't big enough to hide faunus wings..'

[wiir,click] I suddenly hear the sounds of something spinning and clicking into place, then silvers white hair changes to fire red and the lines on his outfit go fire red as well.

Then he jumps off the railing! I rush to the railing and am immediately surprised to see him fly past me higher into the air with a jet of fire coming out of his shoes, he immediately changes direction and rockets towards the three nevermores heading our way.

'how is he doing that? Is that his semblance, fire control?' I think to myself.

With that I head back inside but instead of going to my seat from earlier I head to a window to watch the fight, I notice the two girls from earlier are also watching thru a window next to mine.

"wooow look at that! Oh oh I wonder what his weapon is?" the one in red says excitedly, as we watch him go straight for the nevermore in the middle.

"we may just find out, I'm just wondering if he is actually strong enough to take on all three by himself." the blond says.

I just watch as silver gets in close to the first nevermore and then suddenly a torrent of fire comes from him and engulfs it, the fire only last a few seconds but when it finished there was nothing left of the first bird!

"wooow was that some kind of flamethrower!" little red says full of excitement.

"i don't know I can't see from this distance but what ever it was it was definitely strong to kill a big nevermore in only a few seconds." the blond says.

Then the other two circle around silver who is floating in air, they both try to attack him from each side by throwing feathers at him but suddenly two walls of fire appear at his sides and roast the feathers before they hit him then he flies straight up into the air with them following.

After he climbs high into the air, then he dive bombs straight at them and once he his close to them lightning comes off of him and hits the two birds seemingly stunning them for a few seconds then he seems to throw something at the back of their necks which is then followed by two large explosive blast that pretty much decapitate the nevermores while they fall to the ground starting to dissipate.

"oohhh woow that was amazing! he took them out without seeming to break a sweat!" little red says.

"yeaa! Now I am really glad I am going to a school he attends whether he is a teacher or not! I wonder if he will be my training partner?" the blond says mostly to herself.

'hmmm now I see why he was mostly calm about going out to face them by himself, but what was that sound I heard before he left and why did his hair change? Also I didn't see a single weapon the whole fight, the fire and lightning seemed to come straight from him.' I thought to myself as I see silver approach the air ship.

After a few seconds he lands on the deck with a roll stopping on one knee while I see his hair goes back to white quickly, he stands straight and then straightens his coat and tie and that's when I notice a small locket around his neck that he quickly tucks under his shirt, he then walks this way and comes back inside the cabin looking professional and calm. The blond and little red go up to him.

"that was so cooool! You were like wooosh and whaaa and booom!" little red says while moving her arms around excitedly.

"yea that was pretty impressive to say the least you took out three large nevermore like they were young beowolves." the blond says to him, he just looks at them with calm golden eyes, I can't tell if he is making any other sign of emotion cause of that ninja mask he has on.

'tho I have to admit he does pull the mask off quite well' I think to myself as I feel heat raising to my cheeks.

"miss xiao long, miss rose why are you not in your seats as you where instructed to be?" he ask them calmly but has a stern glare which makes them blink a few times then quickly go and take seats, which I do the same cause if silver is in fact some kind of teacher then it would be best not to get on the wrong foot with him.

Now that we are all seated, he looks over the students and then pulls out his black scroll to make a call which I listen in on since I am close enough.

" _silver how is everything going?"_ a calm males voice answers the call

"sir we had three nevermores heading our way but I took control of the situation and took care of them, all students are safe, unharmed and accounted for and there was zero damage to the air ship."

" _very good silver, you make your mother proud, keep up the good work and we will see you soon...IS HE OK! ARE YOU OK SILVER?...you mother wants to know if you are ok?"_ the male says but then a loud womens voice cuts in making silver chuckle.

"hehe tell her I am fine and unharmed and I will see you both soon as for now I have to check in with the captain and give him the green light, goodbye."

" _yes of course goodbye."_ with that silver hangs up the phone and begins walking to the captains cabin an then walks into it.

[ok everything is all clear so you are all allowed to move about the cabin now.] the captain says to all of us over the intercom. Then silver comes back out and goes to stand where he was originally with his arms behind his back, the blond and little red are the first to get to him, whereas I stand close by reading a book while listening in.

"are you sure you are not a teacher or something cause you act more like a teacher then a student?" the blond ask him.

"the answer to that question will come in due time miss xiao long." he says to her.

"please stop calling me miss xiao long, just call me yang ok." the now named yang says to him happily.

"very well then yang." yang gains a blush again at this.

"sooo what kind of weapon do you have silver?" little red ask him excitedly.

"that will also be answered at a later time miss rose."

'he is so professional that he seems more like a teacher then anything, but what can a 17 year old teach other 17-16 year old's?'

"uggghh fine and please just call me ruby." the now named ruby said to him with a groan.

"very well then ruby, now is there something that I can actually help you with or are you here to just question me?" he says to them calmly.

"well we have a few questions for you if you must know." yang says to him while crossing her arms.

"well they are going to have to wait for a later time an announcement is about to be made." he says to them.

"hello and welcome to beacon." a womans voice says nearby so I look to see a hologram of a woman with platinum blond hair, glasses a waist length purple cape and a business like outfit that is black and white, she has stern eyes that look somewhat familiar.

 **Silver pov**

'well it is moms time now and looks like I can make my escape from theses two' I think to myself as I quickly head back outside to the deck and just observe vale from the air while my hair and coat whips around a bit.

I pull from my pocket a pack of smokes and pull one out and light it up after I fit it thru the tiny hole in my mask.

'man those two are driving my nerves wild...tho it is good to see them again but on the other hand...it is also painful...what would they think if they knew the truth about me and what happened to me.' I think to myself as I enjoy my smoke.

"is there something I can help you with miss belladonna?" I say to the girl that I can tell is coming up behind me.

"how did you know it was me?" she ask as she quickly steps to stand next to me while leaning against the railing.

"i have my ways." I say as I take another puff of my smoke.

"hmmm."

"is there something I can help you with miss belladonna?" I ask her to get this conversation moving.

"well I was just wondering why you wear that mask?" she ask me while giving me a side look, I give her a side look.

"we all have are secrets miss belladonna." I say gesturing to her bow with my eyes, her eyes go wide.

"how did you know?" she ask me quietly.

"please miss belladonna you have no reason to fret your secret is safe...as long as you understand that there are lines you should not cross and my mask is one of them." I tell her quietly while looking out to the approaching beacon academy.

"that doesn't explain how you know." she says in a monotone voice.

"well the answer to that question is a simple one but it is gonna have to wait for another time, we are approaching beacon now, your new home for the next 4 years." I say to her as I watch the signature light tower get closer and closer.

"...is it you your home as well?" she ask after a moment of thinking.

"more then you would ever know." I tell her with a hint of saddness in my voice that she definitely catches.

'beacon academy, my home, my job, my sanctuary and lastly... my prison' I think to myself as I puff on my smoke.

* * *

 **ok sooo I hope you enjoyed this and it wet your whistle a bit, I do not know for sure how often I will be updating this so just bare with me on this, but if you could please leave a review on what you thought about this that would be extremely helpful and thank you for reading have a nice day.**

 **this is grimmreapper90 signing off.**


End file.
